Une chanson
by charming29
Summary: Christopher est un jeune libraire qui pousse la porte d'un bar/café pour retrouver son amie qui y travail. Il s'apprête à partir quand il entend une voix qui chante sa chanson préférée et sa vie sera chamboulée ... C'est une fiction CrissColfer. Rating MA dans certains chapitre
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, j'ai lu plein de Fanfiction et j'adore ça ! =)

J'ai l'habitude d'écrire juste pour moi et mon meilleur ami mais j'ai envie de vous faire partager ce que j'écris …

Je remercie ma béta Camille pour avoir la patience de corriger mes fautes et elles sont nombreuses je peux vous l'assurer

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

La neige continuait de tomber sur l'herbe déjà blanche. Christopher regardait tomber les flocons en essayant de se réchauffer les mains avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Il venait de finir de décorer son appartement pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Il avait beau avoir 23 ans, il adorait toujours autant cette magie que lui procurait Noël. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fête qu'il célébrait. Il aimait les chants, les décorations, le froid et l'ambiance très particulière qui régnait au mois de décembre. Sans oublier la joie et l'émerveillement des enfants face au vieux monsieur en rouge et blanc. Il adorait aussi parcourir les ruelles quand la nuit tombait.  
Ce qu'il appréciait le plus c'était la tradition qu'il avait avec sa meilleure amie depuis l'âge de 16 ans. Faire les achats de Noël ensemble. Sa meilleure amie Lola, était pour lui, sa sœur, sa confidente, sa moitié. La jeune femme se comportait comme une deuxième maman avec son ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs du lycée. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, ils avaient été très froid l'un envers l'autre mais, plusieurs devoirs de biologie plus tard, ils étaient devenus inséparable. Ils étaient l'opposé. Christopher était un garçon très timide d'1m79, très fin, il avait les cheveux châtain très clair en brosse, prenait très soin de lui et de ses habits. Il travaillait énormément à l'école. Lola, elle, était tout le contraire. Trente centimètres les séparaient. Christopher l'avait surnommé: la minimoys. Elle était boulotte, pleine de joie de vivre. Ils s'étaient trouvés pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

Christopher venait d'ouvrir sa librairie et Lola travaillait comme serveuse dans un Bar/Café/Scène-ouverte. Depuis maintenant 2 ans, ils louaient un loft dans un quartier de New York. Ils avaient une cuisine qui donnait directement sur le salon et chacun leur chambre. Même si pratiquement tous les soirs, ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre dans un des deux lits. Il y avait aussi une troisième pièce qui servait de débarras.  
Le jeune homme fut dérangé dans ses pensées par le bruit d'une assiette cassée et le râlement de son amie. Il éclata de rire et décida d'aller voir se qui se passait dans la cuisine. Il vit une tête blonde en train de ramasser les bouts d'assiette et de récupérer les gâteaux de Noël qui sortaient du four. Il remarqua aussi leur chat, nommé Chocolat qui était entrain de se lécher les pattes sur la table. Il compris vite se qui s'était passé. Chocolat avait sûrement voulu piquer un gâteau et avait fait tomber tout le reste. Le chat se prit une tape de la part de Lola, ce qui fit rire deux fois plus Christopher. Son rire remplit la pièce. Lola sembla énervée mais quand son regard trouva les yeux bleus de son ami, elle le rejoignit dans son fou rire.

Le jeune homme reposa sa tasse dans l'évier, regarda l'heure et se couvrit de son manteau et de son écharpe. On avait beau être dimanche, il avait décidé d'aller faire l'inventaire dans sa boutique. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les rues. Il aimait cette sensation de solitude, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il c'était plonger dans les livres. Avant de rencontrer Lola, c'étaient les seuls amis qu'il avait. Malgré le fait qu'il soit très proche de sa famille, il avait besoin de ses ouvrages pour se sentir entier. Il avait toujours un sentiment d' insécurité envers le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place dans la société. Il avait beaucoup de mal à quitter le monde des enfants pour aller dans celui des adultes, mais depuis qu'il avait sa propre librairie, il avait extrêmement mûri. Jamais il n'avait pensé un jour réaliser son rêve. Il était aujourd'hui très fier de ce qu'il était devenu, il avait pris une revanche sur sa vie.  
La seule chose qui lui manquait c'était l'amour. À 23 ans, il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment, il avait beau avoir eu quelques aventures, il n'avaient jamais étaient plus loin que de simples baisers. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour charnelle, il en avait d'ailleurs, honteusement peur.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, Lola passa saluer son ami dans sa librairie avant de prendre son service du soir. Ce dernier lui promit de passer faire un tour à la soirée Karaoké qui était prévu au café. Même si Christopher adorait chanter quand il était seul, jamais il ne prendrait le micro pour chanter devant des inconnus. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il adorait ce moquer gentillement des personnes qui le faisaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ou Bonjour (désolé je sais pas à quel moment vous aller le lire =p) désolé pour l'attente mais je suis en ce moment à l'hôpital donc pour poster c'est compliquer ... Voilà la suite en espérant que sa vous plaira toujours autant =) ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et on rencontre quelqu'un ...

Merci à ma beta qui fait du bon boulot =)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Ce soir là, la température était descendu sous la barre des 5°C. Quand Christopher entra dans le café il fut accueillit par des rires, des applaudissements et des sifflements.

Une fausse Britney en carton était sur scène et massacré le premier tube de la pop star : « Baby One More Time ».

Il réussit à se faufiler pour arriver au bar et s'assit sur un tabouret pour admirer le massacre. Lola vient le voir et prit sa commande. Après plus d'une heure à siroter son Coca Cola Zéro et avoir entendu torpiller les classiques de la chanson française et internationale, il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte du café pour sortir quand une voix le retient.

Une personne venait de commencer la chanson du Disney, « La Belle et la Bête », Bonjour Belle. Il adorait ce dessin animé là. Il se retourna captivé par le son qu'il entendait. La salle c'était tu d'un coup, plus personne n'osait respirer ou bouger. Les verres restaient sur les tables et même l'affreuse machine à café ne faisait plus son brouha habituel. Le temps c'était arrêter.

Christopher dévisagea la personne. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il avait légèrement l'air plus vieux que lui et un tout petit peu plus petit aussi. Il avait des bouclettes brunes à la place des cheveux. Elles étaient toutes en batailles ce qui contrasté avec la coiffure toujours impeccable de notre jeune libraire. Il avait de grand yeux couleur noisettes caché derrière des lunettes de vue de forme rectangulaire. Christopher était subjugué par la prestance de l'homme. Il décida de retourner s'asseoir. A la fin de la chanson, le public en réclama une seconde puis une troisième si bien qu'à la fin il était rester plus d'une heure sur scène sous les acclamations d'un public conquis. Christopher rigola quand il vit quatre petites midinettes qui allait se trémoussait devant le chanteur telle des groupies. Il paria même avec Lola qu'une des filles enlèvera sa culotte pour la donner au chanteur et que ce dernier récoltera une dizaine de numéros de téléphone. Habituellement, il détester ce genre de garçon qui était sûr de leur beauté, de leur charme, des playboys de bac à sable comme il aimait les appeler mais là bizarrement sans savoir pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme au micro. Il le détailla de son nœud papillon à ses mocassins en passant par son polo rouge et son jean. Les vêtements qu'il avait choisit n'aller pas ensemble, on aurais dit un clown mais c'est ce qui attirait l'oeil de notre libraire. Le chanteur avais un style bien propre à lui. Voyant l'heure défilé il décida cette fois-ci de partir pour de bon. Il fit un petit signe à Lola et rentra chez eux à pied. Peu de temps après cette mis au lit, il s'endorma d'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin après être rester 45 minutes dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et faire sa mise en beauté et après être sûre que sa coiffure était impeccable il sortit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fut surpris de voir que Lola n'était pas encore rentrer mais il pensa qu'elle avait du finir dans un bar quelconque avec ses collègues de travail ou sa conquête du moment. Il décida donc après avoir manger et finit sa toilette de lui laisser un mot sur le frigo comme il le faisait à son habitude et de partir travaillait. La librairie n'était qu'à 20 minutes à pieds de son appartement. Sur le chemin, il croisa son amie qui comme il l'avait prédit avait passer la nuit chez une de ses conquêtes du moment. Christopher n'arrivait pas à comprendre la vie qu'avait choisit Lola. Il trouvait ce rythme de vie dégradant pour son amie, elle changeait de partenaire comme de chemises mais elle ne l'entendait pas comme cela. Elle était jeune et voulait profiter de sa jeunesse sans pour autant coucher avec le 1er venu, non généralement elle attendait le 2nd rendez vous sauf quand elle a vraiment flashé dessus. Pour Christopher qui lui n'avait jamais fait l'amour, c'était une notion assez complexe ce qui valu plusieurs disputes entre eux mais ils les surmonter toutes. La seule règle qu'il y avait entre eux c'était pas de garçons à la maison et ils l'avaient toujours respecter.

Le jeune homme connaissait son amie par cœur tout comme Lola lisait comme un livre ouvert notre blond préféré. Lola étant fille unique considéré Christopher comme son frère, celui qu'elle n'a jamais eu et malgré ses 3 frères et sa petite sœur Christopher protéger son amie comme un frère envers sa sœur. Il est plus agé qu'elle de 6 mois donc il se sent comme responsable des agissement de sa cadette. C'est pour cela qu'il a autant de mal à la voir papilloné d'hommes en hommes. Ce fut à Lola qui dévoilà en premier son secret. Il l'avait appeler ainsi car il en avait honte et pour lui personne ne devait le découvrir. Ils étaient tranquillement entrain de marcher quand il lui dit la phrase qui aurait pu tout changer. « Je suis gay » Il avait très peur de la réaction de son amie, il n'osait plus la regarder, il fixait ses pieds, il allait partir quand elle lui releva sa tête et lui dit le plus sincèrement du monde, je m'en fiche, tu es mon meilleur ami, sa va pas changer et en plus c'est cool on pourras aller draguer ensemble mais attention on doit pas essayer de piquer le copain de l'autre. A ces mots, Christopher se sentit soulager comme si un poids invisible qui pesait sur ses épaules était disparus. Il pouvait enfin être lui même quand il était en compagnie de son amie et sa lui procura un immense soulagement.

Chritopher avait beaucoup de chance sa librairie était connu et avait du succès. Les gens du quartier l'avait tout de suite adopter. Il avait eu très peur au départ car il avait quitter sa famille et sa ville natale car il ne supportait plus le regard des gens sur lui. Il venait d'une petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait. Après de longues conversation avec Lola il se sentait pret à faire son coming out en public. Sa famille avait tou de suite accepter, il s'en doutait un peu et ne voulais qu'une seule chose c'était que leur petit garçon soit heureux et qu'il trouve un gentil copain. A l'extérieur du cercle familial c'était une autre chose. Tout le monde le dévisageait, l'insulter , lui cracher à la figure, il reçut même quelques coups. Après quelques années de sévices il décidé de plier bagage et de faire son entrée dans la grande ville, là où il se mêlerait à la foule sans problème, sans avoir peur de marcher dans la rue. Arrivé dans son nouveau quartier, il n'avait pas essayer de chacher qu'il était sans non plus le revandiquer. Il était l'une des rares librairies à exposer en vitrine, à la vue de tous un livre écrit par un auteur gay ou une romance homosexuelle. Quand on lui poser la question sur son orientation il répondait simplement mais les questions cessèrent au bout d'une semaine. Il s'était pris d'amitié pour un jeune adolescent de 16 ans qui n'arriver pas à assumer sa sexualité. Il était toujours là pour l'écouter, le conseiller, l'aider. Il avait l'impression de se voir au même âge.

Dans l'après-midi, Lola vient lui apporter un café et voulait parler de la soirée d'hier. Elle avait cru remarquer que Christopher n'était pas rester insensible au charme du bel inconnu eu nœud papillon. A ces mots, le jeune libraire se mit à rougir ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez son amie.

- Je ne voit pas du tout de quoi tu parle ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon style et puis il est hétéro vu comment il mater les greluches du 1er rang !

- Jaloux en plus de çà ! J'adore ! En tout cas il chante bien même très bien , le proprio du bar lui as proposer de venir chanter tous les vendredis et samedis soirs.

- Et il a accepter ? Coupa Christopher avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne sais pas répondit Lola juste avant de repartir de plus belle dans son fou rire en voyant la tête de son ami qui passa du grand sourire à une tête boudeuse.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes puis parti faire son service du soir. Quand à Christopher il ferma sa boutique et rentra chez lui.

La jeune femme arriva au bar et vit le jeune homme de la veille déposer une annonce sur le tableau près du comptoir.

« _Jeune homme de 26 ans, sérieux, recherche une collocation. Contacter moi au 06 ** ** ** ** »_

- Hey, homme au nœud papillon interpella Lola, l'homme en question se retourna.

- Criss, Darren Criss répondit ce dernier en soufflant sur ses doigts comme James Bond aurait pu faire.

Et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! :p


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour (ou bonsoir çà dépend =P) Voilà le chapitre 3 avec la suite de la discution Lola/Darren.

Merci pour vos reviews et encore merci merci à ma beta Camille =)

* * *

La jeune femme arriva au bar et vit le jeune homme de la veille déposer une annonce sur le tableau près du comptoir.

« _Jeune homme de 26 ans, sérieux, recherche une collocation. Contacter moi au 06 ** ** ** ** »_

- Hey, homme au nœud papillon interpella Lola, l'homme en question se retourna.

- Criss, Darren Criss répondit ce dernier en soufflant sur ses doigts comme James Bond aurait pu faire.

Et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

-Mais l'homme eu nœud papillon, çà me plait bien dit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

-Moi c'est Lola répond-elle. Tu cherche une collocation ? Ben écoute si tu veux mon meilleur ami et moi on partage un loft et nous avons une chambre en plus, bon il y aurait un peu de rangement à faire mais c'est facile, Christopher adore faire le ménage et de tout remettre en place.

- Christopher ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami et il est très sexy dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Alors si il est d'accord et toi aussi tu pourras venir chez nous t'installer.

Darren resta bouche bée, il n'en revennait pas de l'aplomb de la jeune femme. Il ne savait que dire, quoi faire. Elle lui proposa donc de réfléchir tranquillement à la proposition et lui demanda où il habitait en attendant. Il lui répondit qu'il allait à droite ou a gauche, chez un pote à lui ou dans un motel miteux et certains soirs il dormait même dans sa voiture. Il dit les derniers mots en regardant le sol. Il avait honte mais pour une raison dont il ignorer il sentait qu'il pouvait se confier à a jeune femme et sa lui fit un bien fou. Elle lui proposa de rester le soir même au café et devenir chez eux pour passer la nuit. Une fois rentrer à l'appartement, Christopher dormait déjà. Il remercia Lola pour l'accueil et elle partit se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Christopher avait pris sa matinée, à son réveil il décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. IL était juste en boxer, les cheveux en bataille. Il traversa le salon et ce mit à hurler en voyant un homme allongé endormit en boxer sur le canapé. Le cri du jeune homme réveilla les personnes qui dormait dans la maison. Lola arriva en courant dans le salon, Darren gênait essaya de se cacher en récupérant ses habits et Christopher retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il revient cinq minutes plus tard avec pantalon de survêtement et un tee shirt. Lola était entrain de servir le café et le bouclé était toujours torse nu. Le libraire ne pouvais s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme à chaque mouvement de ce dernier ses muscles ressortait, il avait une petite cicatrice juste en dessous du téton gauche, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy pensait le blond. Il chassa les pensées qui arrivait pour demander d'abord qui c'était et surtout pourquoi il dormait en boxer sur le canapé, LEUR sofa ? Il avait tout de suite reconnu les yeux noisettes du chanteur et ne comprenait pas que sa meilleur amie est pu coucher avec lui et le ramener chez eux tout en sachant que l'après-midi même, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait vu qu'il avait flashé dessus même si il sais que c'est faux ben peut-être pas totalement. Pourquoi alors il lui en voulais ? Tout en réfléchissant à cela il n'avait pu quitter son regard des yeux du nouvel arrivant ce qui faisait rire sa meilleure amie.

- Je te présente Darren commença Lola, c'est l'homme eu nœud papillon et il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir donc je lui ai proposer de venir.

- Il pouvait pas aller chez une de ses greluches ? Il avait dit çà avec un ton méchant et silencieux pour qu'il n'y ait que Lola qui l'entende mais Darren avait l'ouïe très fine et répondit donc à la remarque.

- Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, j'aurais pas du accepter et pour répondre à ta question, non je dors jamais chez mes greluches comme tu dit. Puis il quitta la table pris ses affaires et après avoir de nouveau remercier Lola il partit sans un regard pour Christopher.

Dès qu'il eut fermer la porte Lola donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami avec un regard noir et le traita d'imbécile et partit dans sa chambre. Christopher hésita quelques secondes, savoir si il courrait après Darren pour s'excuser ou non mais finalement il ne fit rien. Il débarrassa la table du petit déjeuner, fit la vaisselle, rangea le salon puis alla faire sa toilette.

Lola ne lui adressa pas la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en début d'après-midi. C'est vrai qu'il savait qu'il avait réagit comme un idiot mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il s'en voulait. Toute l'après-midi il repensa à ses yeux couleur noisette, ces muscles soyeux, son sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'au oreilles. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle bouche et ses bouclettes dans les cheveux, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de glisser sa main dans sa chevelure et de jouer avec. Il ne supportait pas l'attitude de l'homme au nœud papillon m ais ne pouvais penser à lui. C'était une situation très contradictoire et il ne la comprenait pas. Il essaya de ne plus y penser mais c'était difficile. Il était complètement ailleurs il décida alors de fermer sa boutique plus tôt et devait parler à la seule personne qui le comprenait mieux que lui même mais il était en froid depuis ce matin, çà ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il marchait tranquillement sur la route qui menait au café quand il remarqua en vitrine une petite peluche d'ours qui ferait sûrement craquer Lola. Il décida de la prendre pour ce faire pardonner de son attitude plus tôt dans la journée. Après une longue discution et s'être excuser un nombre incalculable de fois, ils repartirent bras dessus bras dessous dans les rues de New York en riant.

La semaine se déroula normalement même si Christopher se surprit à repenser à Darren.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement et Christopher décida d'aller passer un petit bout de la soirée au café où travaillait son amie. Quand il arriva il n'y avait pas grand monde ce qui lui permit de discuter avec Lola. La salle commença à se remplir, il vit un tabouret qu'on installait. Il regarda sa meilleure amie et avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de lui demander ce qui ce passer il entendit : Bonsoir.

Il frissonna en entendant cette voix puis se retourna.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas les reviews =P


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ou Bonsoir =P (je crois que sa va être ma marque de fabrique =P) Nouveau chapitre avec le début du CrissColfer ou pas ... =P

J'espère que sa vas toujours vous plaire.

Bonne lecture en tout cas. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews, çà fait toujours plaisir et sa me permet de me corriger, d'avancer et de savoir ce que vous penser du début de ma fanfiction.

Aller assez de blabla, place à la lecture =P

Marina.

* * *

La salle commença à se remplir, il vit un tabouret qu'on installait. Il regarda sa meilleure amie et avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de lui demander ce qui ce passer il entendit : Bonsoir.

Il frissonna en entendant cette voix puis se retourna.

Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu à son timbre de voix, il l'avait entendu rarement mais depuis une semaine il y repensait beaucoup. IL était là devant lui, debout, toujours aussi sexy. IL fusilla sa copine du regard. Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas rappeler qu'il était de concert ce soir ? Il regarda de nouveau l'homme aux bouclettes. Darren avait décider de rependre les classiques de Disney. Il commença par refaire la chanson « Bonjour, Belle » car c'est avec cette prestation qu'il s'était fait remarquer la semaine avant. Après 5 chansons, il décida de faire une pause et alla se rafraichir au bar. Il arriva derrière Christopher, lui tapa sur l'épaule et ce dernier se retourna surpris. Il vit que l'homme au nœud papillon multicolore était derrière lui il tendait sa main en lui disant :

- On recommence tout à zéro ? Bonjour je m'appelle Darren dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Christopher, répondit le jeune libraire avec un grand sourire en plongeant son regard bleus azur dans les yeux noisettes du chanteur.

Lola les regarda de loin en souriant. Elle espérer que Christopher change d'avis pour la collocation. Elle commençais à bien l'aimer Darren, ils s'étaient vu tous les jours de la semaine et le trouvais très drôle, gentil, attentionné. Elle était persuader qu'il ferait un super colocataire, un merveilleux ami et qu'il s'entendrait très bien avec Christopher. Après dix minutes de pause, il retourna chercher sa guitare et continua de chanter. Il fit une reprise de Teenage Dream de Katy Perry version acoustique. En l'écoutant, notre jeune libraire ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne pouvait quitter du regard le chanteur. A la fin de la chanson, le jeune blond alla voir Darren pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir à l'appartement après la soirée et y rester pour le week-end pour faire un essaie pour la collocation. Darren lui fit un grand sourire pour le remercier et le blond retourna s'asseoir tandis que le bouclé retourna sur scène. Au moment de reprendre sa performance il vit un groupe de 5/6 filles danser et crier devant lui. Il sourit devant ce spectacle repensant aux mots de Christopher : des greluches. Il avait toujours beaucoup eu du succès avec les filles. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi. Il détestait par dessus tout les filles qui se pavanaient devant lui quand il chanter pour attirer son attention. Après la soirée Christopher accompagna Darren chez eux pendant que Lola finissait son travail. La route ce fit en silence jusqu'à ce que le blond le rompe pour s'excuser de nouveau pour son comportement. Darren lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux et mit son visage très près du sien en le rassurant et lui disant que c'était tout à fait normale qu'il réagisse comme çà, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Et il reprit leur marche dans le froid hivernal direction l'appartement mais cette fois il parlèrent de tout et de rien. La glace commençait à se fissurer tout doucement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin , Christopher se leva en premier, il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde et vis sur le canapé endormit une touffe de cheveux bouclés, puis il descendit son regard sur le visage paisible du jeune chanteur puis continua de glisser ses yeux vers le torse musclé de Darren, il n'avais pas remarquer la première fois comment ses tablettes étaient extrêmement bien dessiner, il sentit ses joues rougir quand ses yeux regardait avec insistance le début du V de ses muscles qui se formait à l'extrémité de la couverture qui selon Christopher gâchait la vue de la meilleure partie. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas Lola qui était arrivée juste derrière lui et qui lui souffla à l'oreille : « La vue est plaisante ? » A ces mots il se raidit et bougea la tête de façon négative et en pestiférant. Puis il alla préparer le café et faire toaster la brioche. Lola rigola de l'attitude de son ami. Darren fut réveiller par l'odeur du pain griller. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les 3 autour de la table. Personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme rompa le silence en demandant s'ils ont bien dormis ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils contait faire aujourd'hui ? Christopher lui dit qu'il allait travailler pour le dernier jour avant les vacances, qu'il avait encore comme toujours l'inventaire à faire car la semaine dernière une certaine personne l'avait déranger. Quand il dit cette phrase il regarda son amie droit dans les yeux et ils éclatèrent de rire. Darren ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passer. Il lui demanda où il travaillait et lui répondit qu'il tenait une petite librairie pas très loin de chez eux. Darren fut surpris et lui dit qu'il ne l'imaginait pas du tout dans cette branche, il pensait qu'il travaillait dans la mode ou dans la coiffure car il était toujours impeccablement coiffer. Quand il entendit cette phrase, il se leva énerver et lui répondit :

- Pourquoi parce que je suis GAY je suis forcément dans la mode ou dans la coiffure ! Ah ben bravo pour tes idées préconçu et tes stéréotypes !Et il partit en claquant la porte ! Lola le fusilla du regard.

- Oups ! Dit Darren. Je crois que j'ai gaffer !Mais je voulais pas être méchant ou désagréable, j'étais juste persuader qu'il travailler dans la mode vu comment il s'habille super classe et merveilleusement bien. Je voulais en aucun cas le blesser.

- Et ben ta pas vraiment réussi tout coup !

Darren fit sa petite vaisselle et alla s'habiller et se laver. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il alla préparer deux thermos de café puis demanda à Lola où était la librairie de Chris. Il voulait absolument s'excuser auprès du jeune homme. Il poussa la porte de la boutique, la sonnette retenti et le blond se retourna pour accueillir le nouveau client mais quand il vit le bouclé il perdit son sourire et se raidit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- M'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je voulais pas te blesser au contraire. Je m'y suis mal pris mais j'étais surpris c'est tout. Tu t'habille et te coiffe tellement bien, ta vraiment beaucoup de classe et le sens de la mode alors

- C'est sur que par rapport à toi, c'est pas difficile !

- Oui c'est sûr, que moi je ne sais pas m'habiller et avec mes cheveux qu'est-ce que tu veux que fasse avec çà ?

- Je l'ai aime bien moi tes cheveux, répond Christopher sans se rendre compte réellement de ce qu'il disait.

Darren sourit à cette remarque puis il dit

- Ta librairie est super chouette, j'adore la grande échelle en bois qui est mis sur rail sa me fait penser à la boutique d'Ollivander dans Harry Potter.

- C'était un rêve d'enfant et j'avoue que c'est ce que je préfère aussi dans ma boutique.

- J'ai ramener le café, je me suis dit que vu que tu était partit en colère ce matin ta même pas eu le temps de finir ton bol alors j'ai penser que peut-être. Par contre il y a pas les croissants désolé.

- Ah ben voilà, tu oublis le principal ! Comment on vas faire ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui montrait ses dents blanches.

Darren n'avais jamais entendu un aussi beau rire. Il adorait ce son. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une cliente rentre dans la boutique. Le chanteur partit alors à contre coeur pour laisser Christopher faire son métier.

Il rentra à l'appartement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et Lola le regarda en souriant intérieurement.

- Alors il ta pardonner ? Sa va mieux entre vous ?

- Oui oui t'inquiète pas on s'est expliquer tout et rentré dans l'ordre. Dit tu veux bien m'aider dans le choix de mes chansons pour ce soir pour le café ?

- Bien sûr, sans problème.

Ils passèrent la matinée à discuter et rire jusqu'en début d'après-midi où ils partirent pour aller faire leur service. Le soir quelques minutes avant de commençait ses chansons, il chercha du regard le blond mais ne le vit pas. Il chanta donc en fixant son regard sur la porte en espérant secrètement qu'elle s'ouvrirait pour laisser entrer Christopher mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Lola et Darren rentrèrent au petit matin épuisé et vis le libraire endormit sur le canapé. Ils sourient tout les deux à cette vision, le bouclé lui mit un plaid sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Il avait commencer à mettre un oreiller par terre pour s'installer mais Lola lui dit de venir dormir avec lui en tout bien tout honneur bien évidemment. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il accepta. Peu, Peu de temps après, Christopher se réveilla en sursaut. Il fut surpris de se trouver sur le canapé et entendit des bruits qui venait de la chambre de Lola. Il s'approcha, poussa la porte et vit . . .

* * *

Alors qui a t'il derrière la porte? Pour le savoir laissez une review =P


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ou Bonsoir =P Désolé pour l'attente =) Alors qui a t'il derrière la porte? Réponse dans ce chapitre =)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire si çà vous plait toujours=)

Merci encore à Camille pour son travail de correction =)

* * *

Peu de temps après, Christopher se réveilla en sursaut. Il fut surpris de se trouver sur le canapé et entendit des bruits qui venaient de la chambre de Lola. Il s'approcha, poussa la porte et vit Darren et Lola rigoler sur le lit de cette dernière. Il n'osa pas les déranger, mais le jeune bouclé, l'ayant aperçu, lui dit de venir dans le lit. Christopher se posa donc avec eux et Darren se leva et partit en direction de la porte quand Lola lui demanda de rester. Elle s'allongea entre les deux garçons et ils s'endormirent tous les trois. Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla la première et réussi à se faufiler pour sortir de la chambre sans bruit, laissant les deux hommes ensembles.

Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner comme elle adorait le faire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tout aller bien se passer. Elle décida d'aller dans sa chambre discrètement pour aller chercher un nouveau pyjama pour passer la journée de dimanche à l'appartement. Elle vit que Darren avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Chris et que ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras. Elle les trouvait trop craquants. Elle prit sa douche ce qui réveilla les garçons.

Quand ils se rendirent compte de leur position, ils n'osaient bouger. Darren pris la parole en se levant et lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi. Lui avait en tout cas dormi comme un gros bébé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Puis il partit dans la cuisine. Christopher ne bougea pas. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dormi avec le bouclé. Après quelques minutes, étant sûr que Lola était de nouveau dans la cuisine il rentra dans la pièce et se servit un grand bol de café.

- On se fait une journée cocooning aujourd'hui ? Film, chocolat chaud et bonbons ?

- Bien sûr, c'est la tradition du dimanche quand tu ne travailles pas, alors on ne va pas passer au travers ! , répondit Christopher avec un grand sourire.

- Moi je vais vous laisser tout les deux, je rentrerai ce soir si vous voulez bien, dit avec un air triste Darren.

- Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? Le programme ne te plaît pas ?, demanda Lola avec un énorme sourire pour essayer de le faire rester.

- Ben euh ... Je ne veux pas vous déranger...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout. Hein Chris ?

- Oui bien sûr reste. On va sûrement se faire Titanic, mais si le film ne te plaît pas, on peut changer bien évidemment.

- Non c'est parfait j'adore ce film. I am the king of the world !

Ils levèrent tous les 3 leur bol en disant : Pour que ce jour compte !

Le petit-déjeuner finit, Darren alla prendre sa douche et revint avec un pantalon de survêtement, mais sans le haut, car il l'avait oublié dans le salon. Quand Christopher vit le torse du bouclé, il ne le quitta pas des yeux et sentit ses joues rosirent. Lola lui dit tout bas :

- Ferme ta bouche, ou tu vas gober des mouches ! En plus, tu baves ! Et elle se mit à rire.

Christopher lui tapa l'épaule et partit lui aussi prendre sa douche. Lola resta dans le salon et commença à discuter avec Darren.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de Christopher ?

- Pardon ? Euh pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Euh, je ne sais pas, tu sais...

- Non mais je veux dire en ami ? Tu sais, il en a très peu à part moi et ses livres. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime bien et je voulais savoir si c'était réciproque. C'est tout.

- Ah oui, ben, je l'adore, c'est vrai. On a très mal démarré, mais je sens qu'on peut devenir de très bons amis. J'aime bien parler avec lui. Hier dans sa librairie, on a pu vraiment échanger et c'était super bien.

- Je suis sûr moi aussi, que vous allez bien vous entendre et je parie que vous avez pleins de points communs que vous allez découvrir.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par l'arrivée de Christopher. Il portait un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui et un pantalon de survêtement. Il avait les cheveux en bataille. Darren fut surpris de le voir ainsi, mais le trouvait encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

* * *

Pour le repas de midi, ils commandèrent chinois, en attendant leur livraison Christopher était dans sa chambre et commença à fredonner la chanson "My Heart Will Go On", Darren qui était derrière la porte ne put s'empêcher de rester l'écouter. Une fois la chanson finit, il alla rejoindre Lola dans le salon et lui demanda si Christopher avait pris des cours de chant. Elle répondit que non, mais qu'il chantait dès qu'il était seul. C'était sa passion après les livres, mais ils n'osaient pas chanter en public. Darren lui dit qu'il essayerait d'y remédier. Dès que leur repas fut livré, ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur le canapé et mirent le DVD en marche. Christopher était entre ses deux colocs. Ils connaissaient ce film tellement par cœur qu'a plusieurs reprises, ils dirent les répliques en même temps. Ils arrivèrent au passage à l'avant du bateau et Christopher cita Rose :

- J'ai changé d'avis, ils ont dit que vous seriez sûrement...

Darren le coupa pour dire la réplique de Jack :

- Chut ! Donnez-moi votre main... Et fermez les yeux, allez. Montez là-dessus, accrochez-vous au garde-fou. N'ouvrez pas les yeux, ne regardez pas !

Puis ils continuèrent la scène

Christopher : Je ne regarde pas.  
Darren: Montez sur la balustrade... Redressez-vous, tenez bon, gardez les yeux fermés... Vous avez confiance en moi ?  
Christopher : J'ai confiance en vous.  
Darren : Très bien, ouvrez les yeux.  
Christopher: Je vole Jack !

Lola les regarda tout les deux avec grand sourire.

Arrivé à la moitié du film, Christopher sentit les larmes monter puis elles coulèrent.

- Chris, tu pleures ? Demanda Darren. Puis il mit sa tête sur son épaule.

Lola mit pause sur le film et alla préparer les tasses de chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve à l'intérieur dans celle de Christopher puis mit sur le plateau un paquet de chamallow et un autre de nounours multicolores gélatineux. Elle rapporta le plateau dans le salon. Darren avoua qu'il n'avait jamais goûté de guimauve et Christopher le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il goûta et finalement décréta qu'il adorait ça.

Ils continuèrent de regarder le film en silence, tout en mangeant, Darren n'arrêta pas de piquer dans le paquet de chamallow du châtain. À la fin, ils étaient tout les trois en larmes.

- C'est le meilleur dimanche de toute ma vie !, s'exclama Darren.

Ce qui fit rire les deux autres personnes.

- La prochaine fois, ce sera le film : « Ce que pensent les hommes. ». C'est le préféré de Chris.

- Une personne brillante m'a dit un jour que si un gars veut être avec une fille, il fera en sorte que ça arrive, qu'importe ce qui ce passe, dit Darren.

- Non ce n'est pas possible ! Tu connais le film ? C'est mon passage préféré. J'adore !, répondit Christopher surpris.

- Moi aussi, dit tout simplement Darren.

- Et cette même brillante personne m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de penser que tout les gars allaient changés, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de penser que j'étais l'exception, dit le châtain.

- Tu es mon exception. Finit le bouclé.

Quand ils récitèrent cette tirade, ils étaient très proches l'un en face de l'autre, leurs mains se touchèrent presque, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle l'un de l'autre. Lola les regardait avec un sourire en coin, puis elle attendit quelques minutes et parla :

- Et si on faisait plus ample connaissance ? C'est vrai après tout, on ne connaît pas grand chose de toi Monsieur l'homme au nœud papillon.

- Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je m'appelle Darren Criss, j'ai 26 ans, je suis né à San Francisco, j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Chuck et qui fait lui aussi de la musique. Mes parents se prénomment Charles et Cerina, J'ai débarqué il y a quelques mois à New-York pour vivre le rêve Américain, mais ça n'a pas réellement marché comme je le voulais jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Je parle rarement à mes parents car ils ont pas réellement accepter mon homosexualité mais j'ai quand même des contacts avec eux. Voilà ma vie.

- Ok, désolé pour tes parents, répondit la jeune fille. On pourrait jouer à je ne l'ai jamais fait, bon, on est que trois, mais c'est un super jeu pour apprendre à se connaître.

- Partant ! Et toi Christopher ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Ça peut-être amusant. Qui commence ?

Lola alla chercher les bières qui restaient dans le frigo puis les donna aux garçons. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

- On rappelle les règles, l'un de nous pose une affirmation et si jamais vous l'avez déjà fait, vous buvez une gorgée sinon non.

- Lola, on connaît les règles, aller vas-y pose ton affirmation.

- Je n'ai jamais vu le Disney Mulan.

Darren la regarda, l'air surpris puis lui et Christopher burent une gorgée.

- Je n'ai jamais été en Europe. Annonça le bouclé.

Christopher bu en disant qu'il avait été à Paris en voyage scolaire.

Après les affirmations bateaux, les choses commencèrent à devenir plus sérieuses.

- Je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux, dit Christopher

Lola but une gorgée et répliqua en disant qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé de fille. Christopher attendait de voir le jeune homme boire mais il ne fit rien.

- Quoi ? T'as jamais embrassé de filles ? S'écria Lola. Mais comment c'est possible ? Avec toutes les filles qui sont prêtes à coucher avec toi dès que tu ouvres la bouche pour chanter.

- Ben en fait, je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles parce que je ne suis pas du tout attiré vers elles, moi, je joue dans le même camp que toi et Christopher. Je suis gay.

- Hein ? Tu es gay ? Toi ? Mais...

- Attention a toi Christopher, ne rentres pas dans les stéréotypes comme moi hier.

À cette phrase, le jeune homme se sentit gêné. Maintenant qu'il savait que Darren était gay, il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de la sorte.

- Mais et tes greluches alors ? Demanda Chris. Elles ne sont pas trop déçues ?

- Je déteste quand elles se trémoussent devant moi comme ça donc je les repousse direct. Mais j'adore quand tu fais ton jaloux comme ça malavischio.

- Malavischio ? Demandèrent d'une même voix Christopher et Lola.

- Ben oui, tu adores la guimauve et tu me l'as fait connaître et ça veut dire guimauve en italien. Donc je trouve que ça te va bien et ça fait très sexy. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Christopher sentit ses joues devenir très rouges, brûlantes même, et il quitta la pièce.

- Je n'aurais pas dû, peut-être qu'il n'aime pas ou...

Mais il fut coupé par Christopher qui revient en lui disant :

- Ok mon ti mouton, je ne savais pas que tu parlais italien.

- Ti mouton ? Je suis sûr que ça n'a pas du tout un rapport avec mes cheveux ! Et pour ta gouverne non, je parle pas italien, je dis juste merci à Google sur mon téléphone.

Et il éclata de rire et fut suivi quelques secondes après par Lola et Chris. Puis ils continuèrent de parler jusque tard dans la nuit. Lola et Christopher partirent dans le lit de ce dernier pour dormir et Darren lui, resta sur le canapé. Il tourna et vira sur le sofa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller dans la chambre de son ami.

Il alla se servir un verre de lait puis passa devant la porte qui était entrouverte et vit ces deux colocs allongés l'un contre l'autre qui dormaient paisiblement, il se retourna en soupirant quand il se prit la porte de plein fouet ce qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller la jeune femme. Il était sur le point de partir quand elle lui dit qu'il restait de la place à côté de Chris et qu'il n'avait qu'à venir. En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Il hésita puis sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir sur le canapé, accepta la proposition de Lola.

Il se mit du côté de Christopher, mais dos à lui. Ils étaient dos à dos tandis que Lola était dans les bras de Chris. Ils se rendormirent très vite en se calant sur le bruit de la respiration du châtain. Darren ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il en voulait terriblement à la jeune fille d'être dans les bras de son malavischio. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné ce surnom d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi voulait-il absolument dormir à côté de lui ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il fut le premier à se lever. Il prit sa douche sans bruit, ramassa ses affaires, prépara le petit-déjeuner pour ses deux nouveaux amis, puis laissa une lettre avant de partir.

« Salut, ma belle blonde et mon malavischio, je voulais vous remercier pour le week-end que j'ai passé chez vous. Comme on n'a pas reparlé de la collocation hier et que la période d'essai se termine, j'en déduis que je ne fais pas l'affaire pour habiter avec vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux absolument pas. Je vous remercie encore pour la journée d'hier, car elle était tout simplement magique pour moi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas était entouré de personnes sympathiques, juste à regarder un bon film sans prise de tête, à rire et à parler. Je vous ai fait couler le café et je suis allé chercher les croissants pour mon petit Christopher, mais tu peux en prendre Lola. =)

Je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Je vous dis à bientôt, car n'oubliez pas, je viens chanter le vendredi et samedi soir au café.

Signé : ton ti mouton ou Mr nœud papillon. »

Puis il partit sans se retourner, la gorge serrée et les yeux embrumés de larmes.

* * *

Alors comment vont réagir Chris et Lola en voyant la lettre !? Laissez une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)


End file.
